Almost Lover
by SamanthaRMalfoy
Summary: Matilyne Cheriden is a first year at Hogwarts. Which of the two boys vying for her affection will she choose? This story starts off as MAYBE T but becomes M in later chapters. General Disclaimer: I only own Matilyne and my own thoughts and ideas. The rest belongs to our queen, J.K. Rowling. Please review! I need the inspiration to continue writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. This is my first FanFic. I would greatly appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and any other sorts of reviews. Just don't judge too harshly please! Just letting you know, most of my chapters ARE short. Each chapter is one of a few different characters and it's pretty much third person on that character specifically. So yeah. I guess that's that. Oh, also, if I incorrectly use any European terms, let me know. I am, unfortunately, not European.**

Draco Malfoy was in his second year the year Matilyne Cheridin came to Hogwarts. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with his best mates Crabbe and Goyle when the first years walked in. He looked them over as they walked in trying to sort who would be Slytherin from the rest. "Definitely a Hufflepuff." "Red hair? Is that ANOTHER Weasley?" "That one's straightforward. Unforgiving. No doubt he'll be a Slytherin." Thought after thought ran through Draco's head, silently sorting each person in his head. And then, close to the back of the group that was walking through the doors of the Great Hall, was the tallest first year Draco had ever seen. (Of course this was only his second year so he didn't have a clue as to how tall some other first years had been.) She wasn't particularly pretty but Draco couldn't help the feeling that this girl could perhaps be the girl he had been waiting for, the girl that would change his life forever. She was cool and collected, like she had been stared at by hundreds of people many times before. He had never seen someone that calm before being sorted, except, maybe, himself. He silently prayed to whatever deity that would listen that this girl, this imperfect beauty, would be placed in Slytherin house. He listened carefully to the names, his eyes never leaving her. Finally, the name was called that made her move to the front. Matilyne Cheridin. He'd never heard a name that PERFECT. She was at the front now, sitting on the stool. As Professor McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto her head, Draco once again prayed for her to be placed in Slytherin. Within seconds her house was called. "Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat bellowed. Cheers emanated from the Ravenclaw table as she made her way to a seat, her cheeks glowing bright red the entire time. Draco silently cursed the deity that did not answer his fervent prayers. The rest of the students continued to cheer as the remainder of the first years were sorted, but still, Draco was unable to keep his eyes off of her. "Matilyne, Matilyne, Matilyne." He repeated her name in his mind, saving her face to memory. "Let the feast begin!" roared Dumbledore. Draco finally tore his eyes from her and began to eat. At one point he could've sworn she glanced his way. Her cheeks became pink and she turned her gaze quickly but he wasn't quite sure if he had truly seen it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to miss Matilyne Cheridin. She was, after all, taller than almost everyone in both her year and the year above. Halfway through her third year she became the tallest girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry standing at 6'2". Matilyne, or Mati as some people liked to call her (She hated that nickname) was 5'10" when she came to Hogwarts. She had almost uncontrollable light brown hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and clear blue eyes. She wasn't the most attractive girl but she had a great personality and wits to make up for it. Her mother was a muggleborn who was a Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts and her father was a pureblood from France. Professor McGonagall led the first year students through the doors and into the Great Hall. "Be poised," she reminded herself. "Cool, calm, collected." This wasn't her first time being in front of a large crowd of people. She had been acting since the age of four. She was even in a production put on for the Queen. Almost the second she walked in she felt a pair of eyes on her. "Don't look. You'll just get nervous and lose control," she reprimanded herself. All the way to the front of the hall the eyes followed her and even after names were being called she felt the gaze. "You're just being paranoid! Stop it!" Finally her name was called. She took the most graceful steps she could to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat to her head. "Be still Matilyne. You'll be okay," she repeated. It was her own personal mantra to keep the anxiety at bay. She felt the hat on her head and heard it say softly at first, "No doubt about this girl. Just like her mother. RAVENCLAW!" Matilyne breathed a sigh of relief as she began to make her way to the Ravenclaw table, her cheeks growing red with excitement and embarrassment. She still couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her though. She gladly received the welcome of the older Ravenclaw's while the rest of the students were called. Finally, Dumbledore began the feast and the eyes left her. She allowed herself to look then to see if she could spot the culprit. At the Slytherin table, a blonde boy, probably in second or third year glanced her way and met her eyes momentarily. She turned away blushing then allowed herself to glance back at him only to see his pale cheeks were flushed as well. "Well," she thought, "Perhaps he was the one that unraveled my nerves." And with that thought, she happily began to eat and partake in the happy chatter of the Ravenclaw students.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver Wood didn't know what came over him. He was just sitting there at the feast speaking with his fellow Gryffindor's when he heard an unusually loud laugh. He looked towards where the sound came from and spotted her. She had an odd sort of charm about her. Her laugh was carefree, like she couldn't care less what people thought of her. She was an average looking girl. Her light brown hair was in a braid that fell to the side and was tied with a small blue bow. He remembered seeing her walk in to the Great Hall but he couldn't quite remember her name. It started with an "M". Madison? Mackenzie? Whatever it was, he would know soon. He had a tug in his chest that told him he just had to meet her. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about her but like everything else in the wizarding world, looks could be deceiving. Oliver finished his dinner fast, making an excuse about needing to clean his broom, then left the Great Hall. He didn't go very far, just right outside the doors where he would be able to wait for the ordinary but somehow extraordinary girl who had just captivated his attention. Oliver only had to wait a few minutes for her to come out. When she walked out, Oliver pulled his wand out of the inside of his cloak and whispered a simple spell. "Accio bow." The bow in her hair came zooming to him. Thankfully, she didn't notice. Oliver waited for her to walk a few steps before calling out to her. "Excuse me, but I think this fell out of your hair," he told her. "Thank you!" she replied. "I'm Oliver. I'm in Gryffindor," he stated silently cursing himself for not coming up with anything better. "I'm Matilyne. I'm in Ravenclaw." "Well Matilyne from Ravenclaw, I hope I'll see you around sometime." "Same to you Oliver from Gryffindor." Oliver couldn't help but notice she blushed a little bit. As she turned to walk away he couldn't help but watch and hope that she turned back. Out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy popped up. Oliver swore to himself. "I swear, if I didn't know that there can be no apparating on school grounds, I would be sure he did just that," he thought. "Did I scare you Wood?" he sneered. "What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood." "I was just observing. It seems as though you have a crush on that Cheridin girl. Have a thing for first years, do you?" Malfoy jeered. "That's none of your business Malfoy. And just because I returned her bow doesn't mean I have a crush on her! That's childish!" "Yes, Oliver. Almost as childish as using a spell to get the bow so you'd have a chance to talk to her is." Oliver's jaw dropped. He tried to compose himself but Draco Malfoy simply sniggered and walked away before Oliver had the chance.


End file.
